


Welcome Home, Love

by BisexualBookman



Series: Let Allen Walker Wear Pretty Things [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Swearing, allen being a little shit, as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBookman/pseuds/BisexualBookman
Summary: After hearing about Kanda's terrible day at work, Allen prepares a little welcome home gift for him. Something he's sure will change Kanda's foul mood.





	Welcome Home, Love

"They're all fucking idiots." Kanda snarled. Allen rolled his eyes at the angry tone on the other line, forgoing his current task of seeing what was missing from their refrigerator in favour of listening to his boyfriends bitching. 

"Bakanda, you say that about everyone." Allen sighed into the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance.

"Well, with these fucking idiots it's true. I tell them to check the kennels, change the animal’s water, and what do they do? Absolutely nothing." Kanda seethed. The distant sound of slamming metal rang in Allen's ears. Allen winced at the loud noise before he gave a heavy sigh, closing the refrigerator door. He had phoned Kanda to ask him to pick up some groceries on the way home, and instead Allen got an earful about the incompetent people that Kanda worked with. 

"I even talked to my boss about it," Kanda continued. Allen’s eyebrows rose in surprise at that. Kanda hardly ever needed to go to his boss with employee trouble, most of them too scared of Kanda to not listen to him. 

"All he said was that since I'm the head of the tech assistants, that I need to talk to them about it. I feel like I'm a babysitter, Sprout, I need to hold their hand through everything," Kanda finished in a disgusted tone. 

"Did you try telling them that?” Allen questioned, starting to write a list for Kanda. “Ya know, that you shouldn't need to hold their hand?"

Silence followed Allen's remark. Allen sighed heavily into the receiver, rubbing his eyes.

“Did you just get snippy and yell at them?” Allen asked, tapping his pen against the counter.

"And on top of that," Kanda started up again, ignoring what Allen had just said. Allen just rolled his eyes. Leave it to Kanda to just get mad and not actually say anything. "Some fucker did our ordering wrong, so now we have no gauze, none of the correct syringe sizes, and they ordered the wrong type of anesthesia!" Kanda ranted. 

Allen sighed, listening to the other man continue on the other line. Allen felt bad for Kanda, he really did. Kanda was good at his job, very good, it was the reason he was able to become head tech so quickly. Plus, on the very short list of things that Kanda liked, it was near the top. His co-workers though, were a different story. If there was one thing Kanda could not stand, it was useless people.

As Kanda continued to vent to Allen, a plan started to form in his mind. Kanda would most likely be in a foul mood when he got home, but Allen knew of a way to change it around...

\-----------

When Allen heard Kanda's key in the lock, he raced to take up his spot, perching delicately on the armrest of the couch. He heard the sound of the door opening and the sound of the grocery bags being dropped to the floor as the other man put away his things. 

"Sprout?" Kanda called from the door.

"In here!" Allen called from the living room, one of the hallway lights flicking on at his voice.

"No! Don't! Leave the lights off, Bakanda!” Allen panicked, not wanting all the prep he did to be ruined.

"What?” Kanda asked confused, “What are you up to Sprout? Why are there so many candles?" He said turning the light back off. 

"Nothing, just come into the living room." Allen said, relaxing back on to the couch.

Kanda conceded, hesitantly walking into the room, only to stop dead in his tracks in the doorway at the sight in front of him.

Allen sat in front of him, leaning on the arm rest of the couch. Between the faint light from the setting sun peaking through the curtains, and the candle light being emitted from around the room, it seemed to make Allen's pale skin glow. He was wearing a black, mesh one piece, the long black silk bow at his collar and the long sleeves adding a bit of class to the simple lingerie. His feet were adorned in strappy black heels that clicked against the floor as Allen leaned forward slightly, a playful smile on his face. 

"Welcome home, Love." Allen whispered. 

Kanda gulped, his eyes trailing over Allen's body, his gaze lingering on the slight bulge that was visible through the see-through material. Kanda could feel heat start to coil in his stomach as he slowly walked towards Allen.

Allen stood, hips swaying in a way that made Kanda dizzy as he sauntered over to Kanda, the sound of Allen’s high heels echoing in the small living room. 

Allen hooked his arms around Kanda's neck, lightly trailing his fingers over the sensitive skin at the back of his neck. A shiver ran down Kanda's spine as he rested his hands on Allen's waist to pull them closer together until their chests pressed against each other.

Allen leaned in and trailed his tongue along Kanda's lips before capturing them in a heated kiss. Kanda exhaled heavily, pulling Allen closer as their tongues slid against each other, both exploring the other’s mouth. As they pulled apart Allen nipped at Kanda's bottom lip, a low grunt leaving Kanda. Allen licked his lips, both men breathing heavily.

Allen slid his hands down Kanda's chest to rest on his hips, hooking his fingers through Kanda's belt loops and pulling him forward, leading him to the couch. Once there, Allen gave Kanda a nudge, Kanda sitting down heavily on the couch, Allen immediately settling on his lap. 

"So, what'd ya think?" Allen questioned. Kanda's eyes shot up from where they were lingering on Allen's stomach, outlining the toned muscles that were just visible through the mesh material. 

"I think it'd look even better on the floor," Kanda said with a teasing smirk, resting his hands on the small of Allen's back.

Allen laughed, smoothing his hands over Kanda's shoulders and chest. 

"So, you do like it. Good, I was hoping you would." Allen said, whispering it huskily into Kanda's ear. He could feel Kanda's heart beating against his chest. Allen giggled and placed a kiss to Kanda's cheek, nuzzling his neck. 

"Your ears are turning red." Allen said, lips brushing against Kanda's jawline.

"Shut up!" Kanda snapped, though it didn't have any real venom behind it. Allen just laughed lightly and leaned in to kiss Kanda again, licking Kanda's lips before his tongue delved into his mouth. Kanda trailed his hands down Allen's back to glide along his thighs before sliding down to Allen's ass, giving it a hard squeeze. Allen moaned into the kiss, biting Kanda's lip in response.

Kanda groaned, grinding into Allen as Kanda pulled him closer. Allen pulled away, gasping, before attacking Kanda's lips again, rocking his hips in to Kanda's thrusts.  
Allen slid his hands up Kanda's shoulders before threading his fingers into Kanda's hair, pulling the hair tie out and throwing it over his shoulder somewhere on the floor. He tangled his fingers into Kanda's hair, lightly scratching his nails against Kanda's scalp, making a loud groan crawl up Kanda’s throat. As Kanda drew back to catch his breath, Allen leaned in and placed kisses along Kanda's neck, licking and biting along the flesh, paying special attention to all of Kanda's sensitive spots.

Kanda melted when Allen gave a particularly hard suck, laying his head against the back of the couch, small groans making their way out of his throat. Allen gave Kanda's Adam’s apple a lick, trailing the muscle along Kanda's jaw before he placed an open mouth kiss on Kanda's lips, their tongues battled for a moment before Allen pulled back gasping. Allen smiled down at Kanda, sliding his hands from Kanda's hair as he stood up from Kanda's lap and placed a quick kiss to his lips. 

"C'mon sprout, as much as I might like that outfit, I wasn't lying when I said it would look better on the floor." Kanda said, pointedly staring at Allen's crotch, who’s excitement was more than noticeable. Allen gave a giggle, brushing his fingers against his lips, smirking when he saw Kanda's gaze shoot up and follow the movement.

"All right, all right, Mr. Impatient." Allen said, resting his knee on the couch, his arms coming up to loop around Kanda's neck.

"Do you want to help me out of it?" Allen asked, looking down at Kanda through his eyelashes. Kanda let out a heavy breath as Allen brought his hand in front of him, trailing his finger along Kanda's jaw.

Kanda gently grasped the limb, his slender fingers moving to undo the few buttons at the end of the sleeve, sliding his fingers underneath the material to brush against the delicate skin of Allen's inner wrist. Allen shivered slightly, placing the hand against Kanda's chest as Kanda moved to undo the buttons on the other sleeve. Sliding his hands up the toned chest, Kanda’s fingers lightly brushed over one of Allen’s nipples. He smirked at the light gasp that left Allen, ignoring the other man's light glare as his fingers reached the silk bow that was at the base of Allen's throat. Pinching one of the tails between his fingers, Kanda gave a light pull, watching as the bow slowly slid apart, reveling a row of buttons.

Letting the fabric fall from his grasp, Kanda reached to begin undoing the buttons, Allen's heavy gaze setting Kanda's blood pumping. Once he finished undoing the last button, Kanda slid his hands across Allen's throat, feeling his racing pulse as he slipped the fabric off his shoulders.

Kanda's hands trailed down Allen's arms, bringing the fabric with him. He watched as more and more of Allen's pale skin was revealed. Kanda slipped the fabric off Allen's arms, the material hanging loosely around his hips.

Standing, Allen placed his hands on Kanda's shoulders, pulling him closer to the edge of the couch as Kanda placed his hands on Allen's hips. Kanda's thumbs skimmed over Allen's hipbones as he slid the material off his body, letting the clothing fall to the floor. Kanda licked his lips at the view in front of him, placing his hands on Allen's thighs and tugging him forward until Allen was standing in between Kanda's legs.

"There. Much better," Kanda said, his warm breath ghosting over Allen's bare stomach causing Allen to shiver. Allen ran his fingers through Kanda's hair, reveling in the feeling of the silken strands running through his fingers like water. Kanda leaned forward and placed a kiss to Allen's stomach, his tongue flicking out to taste the flesh below his lips, humming in pleasure at the one taste he would never tire of. Allen giggled at the contact, the feeling of Kanda’s tongue tickling his stomach. Allen trailed his hands over Kanda’s broad shoulders, taking up his spot in Kanda's lap again.

"Your turn." Allen purred, tugging at the hem of Kanda's shirt. Kanda just smirked as he lifted his hands over his head Allen wasting no time in pulling Kanda's shirt off. Allen spread his hands across Kanda's chest, fingers tracing over the elaborate tattoo etched into the skin, marveling at the flawless skin underneath his fingertips. He slowly trailed his finger tips over the expansion of bare flesh before sliding down and lightly pinching one of Kanda's nipples. Kanda inhaled sharply, barely able to catch his breath before Allen started playing with his nipples, tweaking and teasing the sensitive flesh.

Allen leaned in, giving Kanda's neck a hard bite, causing Kanda to growl into Allen's ear. Grabbing Allen's hips Kanda flipped their positions, his hair hanging around the two of them, blocking everything else out. Before Allen could get his bearings, Kanda leaned in and captured Allen's lips in a scorching kiss. Allen moaned deeply into the rough kiss, bringing his hands up to desperately grab at Kanda's shoulders, needily dragging them closer together.

Kanda trailed his hand down Allen's stomach, the light touch causing a shiver to run down Allen’s spine. Kanda lightly brushed his fingers over Allen's arousal, who bucked his hips at the light contact, wordlessly demanding to be touched. Kanda curled his fingers around Allen's arousal, pumping it at a slow, languid pace, swiping his thumb over the tip of Allen's dick. Allen whined, breaking away from the kiss, only to glare at Kanda.

"Bastard, you know I hate it when you go slow." 

Kanda just smirked, giving Allen's dick a squeeze that made Allen tremble. Kanda picked up the pace, planting kisses and licks along Allen's chest as he slowly moved downwards. Pre-cum gathered at the tip of Allen's cock, Kanda smearing it with his thumb as he laid kisses on the inside of Allen's thighs. He dragged his teeth across the pale flesh, smirking at the way Allen’s thighs started to tremble. Allen groaned at the feeling of Kanda’s mouth inching closer to his hard, leaking dick. A loud whine left him as Kanda’s mouth travelled away from Allen’s dick, his hips squirming at the cruel teasing. Allen grabbed a fist full of Kanda's hair as he melted into the couch, Kanda’s other hand coming up to fondle his balls as his mouth continued to leave red and purple marks all over his near translucent skin.

When Allen was a moaning, withering mess on the couch, Kanda decided to continue, his own aching arousal getting hard to ignore. Allen whined as Kanda retracted his hand, planting a kiss on Allen’s lips to tide him over as Kanda shifted on the couch, making to stand up.

"Where are you going, Love?" Allen asked, hooking his arm around Kanda's thigh.

"To the bedroom, to get the lube." Kanda said, slightly confused.

Allen smiled, sliding his hand over Kanda's leg, trailing his fingers over Kanda's pant line. Allen slid his hand down his own chest, giggling to himself as he watched Kanda’s hungry eyes follow the movement.

"No need to, it's already on the table."

Kanda's confused look moved to the table, his eyes glancing over the items that where sitting on the table, ignored in his earlier focus on Allen. A hard pinch to his ass caused Kanda to spin his gaze back to Allen, glaring at the smirking man lounging on the couch.

"Well, are we going to continue, or are you just going to sit there?" Allen said slyly.

Allen's smirk widened at Kanda's snort, watching the long-haired man reach for the bottle of lube on the table, a condom and small towel next to it. Allen spread his legs wider as Kanda settled back on the couch, spreading the lube over his fingers. Slipping his hand in between Allen's legs, Kanda brought his fingers to Allen's backside, slowly inserting one finger. Allen squirmed slightly at the feeling, though he relaxed quickly as he became accustomed to the feeling. Kanda soon added a second finger, scissoring and stretching Allen.

The initial pain of the second finger being added slowly faded, Allen thrusting back on to Kanda's fingers, silently urging Kanda to continue. Kanda retracted his hand, causing Allen to groan softly at the loss. Kanda quickly covered his fingers in more of the slick substance before inserting three fingers in quick succession. Allen tensed slightly as the third finger was added, his face scrunching up in slight discomfort, Kanda noticing this and quickly began moving and curling his fingers to help lessen the pain. 

It worked, soon the pain had faded and Allen was moaning and gasping as Kanda fingers worked inside of him. Kanda twisted his hand and curled his fingers, if only he could find it...

All of a sudden, a cry left Allen's throat and his body tensed up, hands scratching at Kanda's shoulders. Kanda smirked at the noises leaving the man under him. There it was. Kanda began mercilessly rubbing against Allen's prostate, watching as the more he prodded it, the more Allen got lost in the pleasure, Allen quickly dissolved in to a moaning, withering mess on the couch, his cock looking red and painful as Kanda played with his prostate.

"Kanda, please," Allen managed to gasp out, his nails digging almost painfully into Kanda's skin.

"What's that you want, Sprout?" Kanda said, his voice low and husky, a rare teasing note to it. Allen groaned at the tone, his nails raking down Kanda’s arms.

"Inside me, I want-"

A particularly hard press against his prostate left Allen speechless, his mind going blank as his mouth worked, trying to tell Kanda how much he wanted the other man inside of him. Kanda smirked as he withdrew his hand, the sight of a red, panting Allen going straight to Kanda’s hard dick, the aching organ becoming too much to ignore.

Kanda placed the bottle of lube back on the surface of the table, reaching over to the foil wrapped condom. He halted in his movements as he felt Allen’s knee nudging his elbow, trying to get his attention. Allen was still laying there panting, but he swallowed and began talking, trying to get his words out in between his gasps. 

"If you...want...we don't...have to...use it" Allen managed gasp out, Kanda looking at him, confused. 

"Use what?"

Allen took a deep breath, his next sentence coming easier.

"The condom. I only grabbed it in case you wanted to use it...but I know you don’t like using them." Allen said, smile turning sly, a seductive note to it. “I know you like coming inside me more, watching the cum drip out of me,” Allen leaned up, hands sliding over Kanda’s chest, warm breath puffing across Kanda’s neck as Allen leaned in to dirtily whisper in Kanda’s ear.

“Plus, I’ve been craving the feeling of your cum in me,”

Kanda felt dizzy from how quickly the blood rushed to his cock, a loud growl leaving him as he gripped Allen’s arms, roughly pinning him down to the couch as he hungrily attacked Allen’s lips. 

Allen tried to lift his arms, wanting to feel Kanda’s skin beneath his palms, but Kanda held him down, not letting Allen move an inch. Kanda pulled back, gasping as he put his full weight on Allen, who squirmed and gasped at the feeling of their erections roughly pressing against each other. Kanda leaned forward, his lips brushing against Allen’s red, swollen lips as he spoke.

"All right Sprout, whatever you say."

Kanda pushed off of Allen, quickly standing to undo his pants. Allen watched as Kanda slid his pants off, grinning as he watched Kanda’s leaking erection pop out. Kanda kicked them off, adding them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

“You know, it’s kinda hot that you go commando.” Allen said, eyes not leaving Kanda’s crotch, even as the other man sat back down on the couch. “Knowing that there’s nothing underneath your pants, that if I reached in, I’d be touching you.”

“What the fuck, Sprout?” Kanda said, slightly embarrassed as he gave Allen a hard swat on his leg. Allen just laughed, wrapping his legs around Kanda’s waist, pulling him in closer.

Kanda grumbled under his breath as he moved back in between Allen’s legs. Heat shot right to Kanda's groin as he took in Allen's dishevelled appearance; his neck was littered with red marks, his hair a mess, the short strands splayed all around him and his pale skin was flushed a delicious red. Kanda licked his lips, dark eyes trailing over Allen’s body as he grabbed Allen's hips, lining himself up before thrusting in. 

Allen clutched at Kanda's shoulders, a loud moan escaping him at the feeling of being stretched. Kanda stopped when he was fully inserted, waiting for Allen to get accustomed to the feeling.

Allen sat there for a few moments, just breathing, threading his hands through Kanda’s hair. When he got accustomed to the feeling, he gave his hips a wiggle, signaling for Kanda to start moving. Kanda groaned at the feeling of Allen grinding on his aching cock, starting to thrust in and out of Allen at a fast pace. Allen moaned at the quick pace, hooking his legs around Kanda's hips and using the leverage to pull Kanda closer. A low moan rumbled in Kanda’s chest as he reached down and grabbed Allen's ass, squeezing the supple flesh hard enough to leave bruises, using the hold to thrust harder in to Allen.

Allen moaned loudly at the painful grip, whining at the rough thrusts that rocked his body. Allen's back arched up to brush against Kanda's chest, gasping at the warmth that passed along his skin. One of Allen's hands tightened in Kanda's hair, giving it a light tug, his other hand clawing up and down Kanda's back, leaving bright red lines in its wake. Kanda groaned at the onslaught, thrusting harder into Allen, their pace quickening.

Allen managed to gasp out "harder," and "faster," between moans, his pleased sounds becoming louder and louder as Kanda rocked into him, the couch shaking due to the rough thrusts. 

A particularly hard thrust caused Allen's body to tighten around Kanda, the tip of Allen's heel digging into Kanda's thigh. Kanda hissed quietly into Allen’s ear at the light stab, arching his back slightly, his breathing becoming heavier.

Through his hazy, pleasure-filled mind, Allen noticed Kanda's reaction. The gears started turning in Allen’s mind as he jabbed the tip into Kanda's thigh again, listening for Kanda’s reaction. 

Kanda groaned low in his throat, a light shiver running through his body as he felt the sharp heel dig into his thigh. Allen hid his face in Kanda’s neck, an evil smirk blooming on his face at the reaction. This time Allen used both of his heels, pushing harder into Kanda’s muscled thighs, watching as the man bit his lip to keep his sounds from leaking out. 

Allen hummed in annoyance at the sight, a light sound of disapproval leaving him as he gave Kanda's hair a pull. A low sound came from Kanda, the man biting his lip so hard that Allen was afraid he might start bleeding.

"Yu," Allen said in the breathy, seductive voice that he knew drove Kanda crazy, watching the man falter slightly at the sound of his name. 

"You know I don't like it when you don't let me hear your voice," Allen said a light strain entering his voice. He gave Kanda an open-mouthed kiss, trying to force the sounds out of the other man, Kanda faltering slightly in his thrusts at the possessive kiss. 

Allen pulled back with a lewd sound, his lips curling into a coy smile as he looked up at Kanda’s flush, pleasure filled face.

"Say my name."

Kanda exhaled heavily, burying his face into Allen's shoulder as he gave Allen’s ass a hard squeeze, trying to distract Allen. It partially worked, Allen shuddered at the tight grip, a light whimper leaving him. Allen quickly tried to take back his control, giving a particularly hard scratch to Kanda's back, grinning to himself as he felt Kanda shiver.

"Say it, Yu." 

Kanda shook his head, refusing to relent to Allen’s commanding tone. A hard thrust to his prostate sent Allen groaning, his thoughts temporarily halted. Allen frowned as Kanda tried to distract him. Grabbing a fist full of Kanda's hair, he gave it a hard pull as revenge, dragging Kanda's face upwards and out of the crook of his neck.

"Say. It. Now." Allen said, punctuating his words by giving Kanda's hair a tug.

Allen watched as Kanda’s jaw worked, his refusal to make a single sound clear. With Kanda’s eyes squeezed shut he didn’t see Allen lean forward, biting at Kanda’s lips as he continued to pull at Kanda’s hair.

"Allen," Kanda moaned, finally caving as he breathed heavily through his mouth. Allen shivered at the rare sound of his name passing those lips, kissing along Kanda’s jaw in thanks.

Noticing Kanda's hands on his ass begin to shake, as well as his breathing becoming laboured. Allen smiled to himself, knowing this meant that Kanda was nearing his end.

Allen dragged his hand up Kanda’s back, relishing in the loud groan that left the other man. Wanting to watch the usually reserved man crumble under his hands, he twirled Kanda's hair around his fingers, tugging it hard enough to pull his head back, watching the coil of muscles work in his neck as his head was twisted to the side. 

A moan left Kanda at the harsh action, his body beginning to shake. At the same time, Allen dug his heels into Kanda’s legs, leaving small indents in the soft flesh. A cracked moan left Kanda at the harsh treatment. He was panting heavily and starting to lose his rhythm. Allen attacked Kanda’s neck, biting down hard, grinning as he heard the soft whimper leave Kanda. Allen trailed his lips up to Kanda's ear, knowing what to do next to push him off the edge. 

"Cum for me, Yu." Allen whispered huskily into the other man’s ear, moaning out his name. That sent Kanda over the edge, hard, Allen groaning as he felt Kanda's seed pump into him. Allen watched, biting his lip as he watched as his lover’s body shake, a loud groan leaving the other man as the last of his orgasm left his body.

Kanda lay above Allen, panting, barely able to keep from crushing Allen under his weight. Allen watched him for a few moments, petting Kanda’s hair, and smoothing his hands lovingly over his back and shoulders. 

Allen grunted as his neglected arousal became too much to ignore, wiggling his hips against Kanda’s cock that was still buried inside of him. 

Kanda shivered at the feeling of his sensitive dick being stimulated, beginning to pull out, his mind set on giving Allen a blowjob that would make him scream. Allen’s legs clamped around Kanda's waist as he started to move, preventing him from moving away. Kanda looked at Allen confused, still panting lightly, his face still flushed. 

"Ah, ah, before you pull out." Allen said, flipping their position. Kanda laid on his back, staring up at a smug Allen as he straddled him, Kanda's cock still buried deep in his backside. 

"You're going to help me cum." Allen finished, rising up on his legs until just the tip of Kanda's dick was still inside, before slamming back down. Allen moaned loudly, Kanda's dick going in deeper than before with the new position.

Kanda groaned at the feeling of Allen moving on top of him, his hands coming up to grip Allen's thighs. Allen placed his hands on Kanda's stomach, using the leverage to set a fast pace. Kanda dipped his head back, the crown of his head brushing against the couch, his teeth clenching at the feeling of his sensitive dick still inside of Allen. 

Allen picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster on top of Kanda, his legs starting to quake from the exertion, barely able to keep up with the pace he set.

Allen could feel his orgasm looming, his insides clenching and twisting with each thrust. Allen moaned picking up the pace, but it wasn't enough, he needed more. Kanda's face pinched in discomfort as Allen continued to fuck himself on top of Kanda. Kanda slid his hands up to Allen’s ass, a plan forming in his mind to get back at Allen.

A shocked cry left Allen as Kanda’s hand smacked against his ass, the sound echoing throughout the room. Kanda smirked at the reaction, hitting the pale flesh again, Allen’s nails scratching against Kanda’s stomach.

“You bastard!” Allen cried, as Kanda grabbed his ass, continuing to smack the slowly reddening skin. Allen trailed a hand down to his leaking arousal, moaning at the contact as he wrapped his fingers around himself, jerking himself off to the same pace he was thrusting at on top of Kanda. 

Under the continuous onslaught of Kanda’s hands on his ass, and Allen’s fingers wrapped around his member, Allen began to lose his rhythm, his legs feeling like jelly as he sat on the brink of his looming orgasm. A couple more stokes and hard thrusts sent Allen over the edge, his head thrown back as a loud moan came from him.

"Yu," Allen moaned the other man’s name as he came all over his hand and Kanda's stomach, his hand still stroking himself trying to milk out the last of his orgasm. 

Allen collapsed on top of Kanda, panting, body still shivering and shaking from his intense orgasm. He lay there for a moment, face buried in Kanda’s sweaty chest as he tried to catch his breath. Pulling himself off of Kanda, Allen groaning at the feeling of Kanda’s cum sliding down his thighs as Kanda grunted in relief. 

"You complete asshole."

Allen burst out laughing at the crude statement, burying his face into Kanda's chest as he shook with laughter. 

"Maybe if you hadn’t cum so quickly, I wouldn't have to finish my self off, hmm?" Allen snarkily replied, reaching out to twirl a lock of Kanda's hair between his fingers. Kanda snorted, his hands resting on Allen's back, the calloused fingers tracing aimless patterns over the pale skin. 

"Says the one who made me." Kanda grumbled, an annoyed tone slipping into his voice.

Allen laughed at Kanda's weak glare, choosing to lean in to give him a kiss instead of replying. Their lips moved against each other slowly, savouring the sweet kiss. Allen pulled back first, humming against Kanda's lips. 

"Well I found out something new tonight." Allen said in between kisses. Kanda hummed in acknowledgment, one of his hands coming up to brush through Allen’s hair.

"You really, really like my shoes." Allen said, a cat-like smile slipping onto his face. He could feel Kanda tense up below him, looking up and snorting at Kanda’s badly faked confused expression.

"I don't know what you mean." Kanda said stiffly, avoiding Allen's gaze and looking off to the side.

"What, you thought I didn't notice?" Allen said, a sly grin spreading across his face. "Maybe I'll start wearing them more often." He said, swinging his legs back and forth. Kanda said nothing, still glaring at some distant spot on the far wall. 

"Your ears are turning red." Allen said smugly.

"Shut up." Kanda snapped. Allen laughed, laying a kiss to Kanda's jaw. Kanda just sighed, knowing that heading down that road would lead to further embarrassment for him. 

Grunting slightly, Kanda reached for the towel on the table, using it to clean the cum that had slid down Allen’s thighs. Allen hummed in appreciation, happy noises leaving him at the feeling of Kanda’s rough hands running over his thighs. Allen nuzzled Kanda's neck as he worked, laying soft kisses along the skin near him.

Once Kanda was done, he sat up, gently nudging Allen off of him. Digging through the pile of clothes on the floor for his pants, Kanda pulled them on once he found them. Allen sighed happily before he stood, a satisfied groan leaving him as he stretched. Kanda watched as he gathered their clothes, admiring the sight of the muscles moving under the pale skin. Allen's hands flopped back down to his side, smiling at Kanda, as he moved to grab Kanda's hand and gave it a light tug, forcing the other man to stand.

"C'mon Bakanda, lets go clean up. Afterwards we can cuddle and order something to eat." Allen said in an excited voice, Kanda just rolling his eyes at the predictable statement.

"Uhm, by the way Bakanda…" Allen questioned, his voice sounding nervous. Kanda raised an eyebrow at the sudden change, but made a noise that he was listening regardless. Allen’s hand slid up Kanda's arm, fingers lightly tracing the scratch marks embedded in the skin, as his eyes avoided Kanda’s gaze. As the silence continued, it became obvious that Allen was hesitant to ask what was on his mind. Kanda rolled his eyes lightly as he realized that Allen would need a little push to say what he needed to say.

"What." Kanda grunted, not knowing how else to get Allen to say what he wanted. 

Allen rolled his eyes slightly, but didn't say anything about the brisk tone. Biting his lip, Allen took a deep breath, his words coming out in a rush.

"Are you in a better mood?"

Kanda's eyebrows furrowed slightly, a confused look coming over his face. Allen sighed lightly, realizing he’d have to explain himself. He brought a hand up to trail through Kanda's hair, his eyes shooting up to meet Kanda’s gaze shyly. 

"When you were on the phone with me earlier, you sounded so upset, so I wanted to do something for you when you got home.” Allen said, his tone shy as his cheeks flushed under Kanda's intense stare. 

“Ya know, so you wouldn't be in a bad mood, and end up having a bad night because of it.”

Realization dawned on Kanda's face, his expression softening as a small smile graced his lips. He leaned in and kissed Allen's forehead, Allen looking up with a confused smile on his face.

"Yes, I am in a better mood. Thank you." Kanda said softly, running his hands through Allen's hair, pulling the other man closer.

Allen gave him a blinding smile, closing his eyes and giggling in happiness as he leaned into the soft touch.

"You're very welcome." Allen chirped happily, leaning up slightly to place a chaste kiss on Kanda's lips. Their lips lingered, neither wanting to pull apart, both wanting to stay in each others presence. A loud rumbling noise broke them apart, Kanda snorting in amusement when he realized that the noise was coming from Allen’s stomach. Allen flushed in embarrassment, a light chuckle leaving him. 

"Now let's hurry and shower, I'm hungry." 

Kanda huffed out a laugh, shaking his head to himself as he watched Allen happily skip away to their bathroom.


End file.
